Getting You Home
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Songfic for "Getting You Home" by Chris Young. Alex and Olivia try to have a nice night out, but something changes things.


******A/N: So, I've been mulling this one over for a while now and have finally got the courage to post it. Song lyrics are in bold italics. I hope you guys like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the song "Getting You Home."  
**

* * *

**Getting You Home**

At their apartment, Olivia Benson paces at she waits for her girlfriend to get finished getting ready to go out for their anniversary. They had planned this outing for a long time. Both women were pretty excited to go out and get out.

Olivia had dressed in a nice pair of slacks and a dress shirt with a tie and jacket. She had dangling earrings in and her gold necklace. She wore long black boots. She had been dressed and ready for a while, but it was her girlfriend that took forever to get ready. When the door to their room opened up Olivia's jaw nearly hit the floor.

Alexandra Cabot was standing in the doorway with a long black dress. It had a split up the side that stopped mid-thigh. The top of the dress showed just enough cleavage and hugged her just right and criss-crossed around the back. She wore sapphire earrings and a matching necklace which brought out her beautiful blue eyes. On her feet were three inch heels.

"Liv, let's go. We're going to be late," Alex said which brought Olivia out of her trance. She straightened and offered her arm for Alex to take.

"Lexi, you look beautiful," Olivia told her. Alex smiled.

"Thank you," she said as they left for the restaurant.

* * *

They walked in and were seated by the maître'd. Their tuxedoed waiter came over to take their order. They first ordered the best red wine and then were left to decide what their meal would be.

_**Tuxedo waiters, black tie,  
white table clothes and red wine,  
we've been planning, this night,  
looking forward to It, for some time  
now honey I know you love getting dressed up,  
and you know I love showing you off,  
**_

Olivia watched Alex, blue eyes dancing in the candlelight, as she began to talk about her day at work amongst other things and all Olivia was picturing was the evening after their meal would be like.

_**but watching your baby blue eyes, dancing in the candle light glow,  
all I can think about, is getting you home,  
**_

She pictured them walking the door to their apartment and slowly taking off Alex's black dress and watching it slip off and hit the floor.

_**Walking through the front door, seeing your black dress hit the floor, uh honey there sure ain't nothing, like you loving  
me all night long, and all I can think about is getting you home,  
**_

"Liv?" Alex says drawing Olivia out of her fantasy.

"Yes?" Olivia barely croaked out.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Um, yeah, I think so," Olivia said after clearing her throat.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Olivia said.

"Well, have you decided on anything?" Alex asked looking back to her menu.

"I know just what I want," Olivia said. Alex looked up at Olivia.

_**I don't need this menu, no I don't,  
I already know just what I want,**_

"Uh-huh," Alex said as she reached across the table and began tracing hearts onto Olivia's hand.

Olivia swallowed hard as she noticed the familiar look in Alex's eyes.

"We've planned this so long," Olivia said, "But you look so beautiful."

"Well, go pay the waiter and let's leave," Alex said.

_**did I hear you right, did you tell me,  
go pay the waiter and let's leave,  
now honey I know by that look in your eyes,  
and your hand drawing hearts on mine, that our night out of the house, ain't gonna last too long,  
when all you can think about, is getting me home,  
**_

"What? Alex, I can wait," Olivia said.

"No, let's go," Alex said with the grin she knew that Olivia couldn't resist.

"Okay," Olivia said as she got up to track down the waiter to pay him. He seemed confused, but wished then a nice night anyway.

She went back to the table and escorted Alex home. She got to walk through the front door before Olivia began taking her dress off and it hit the floor. They spent the rest of their lovely night out in their room making sweet, hot love.

_**Walking through the front door, seeing your black dress hit the floor, uh honey there sure ain't nothing like you loving me**_

_**all night long,  
and all I can think about, all I can think about,  
all I can think about, is getting you home.**_

* * *

_****_**A/N: Leave me a review, please and thank you!  
**


End file.
